Hard to Say Goodbye
by Marree
Summary: Selphie and Zell have a fight, which may result in a friendship dying...


Hard to Say Goodbye  
by Mariye  
  
======  
Disclaimer: I don't own FF8. Why did I write this story? There's a guy who really has never been a good friend to me or my friends. He'd insult me and even try to make me mad. He started insulting me yesterday (and I thought it was all just a joke. sometimes you know how you insult friends when joking around with them?). Well, I forgot how he's one of those people who always takes things seriously. I know its sad to lose a friend, but this may even be for the best. Sometimes insults hurt, even if you think a person's kidding. And at least I don't get insulted whenever I try to be nice and talk to him. I just ignore him now. Besides, its easier now that I don't have to be nice to a meanie o^-^o!  
(And no, he's not the flamer. He knows I do this, but doesn't have the address.)  
BTW: This started out as an original story, but we all know original stories rarely get read, so I sold out a little o^-^o and switched it around. Also it originally had more of the actual R rated language that my friend used when we last talked, but I figured no one wants to hear that. And I used Selphie cause, well, she reminds me of me; and Zell cause Zell just never really seemed to get along with Selphie in the game. I added some things that Selphie did to make it more in character.  
======  
  
"I won the 'See who gets mad first contest!'" Selphie said as she bounced up and down.  
  
"Yeah, just get out of my #$@&ing face." Zell pushed Selphie back and walked away.  
  
"Oh come on Zell! I was only kidding! Besides, you started all it. Just like you always do." Selphie stuck her tongue out at the young man who was walking away from her. He spun around.  
  
"Yeah, well you should know me well enough by now to know I take everything seriously."  
  
"But sometimes you don't. I think you only do when it involves me making the joke." Selphie said, suddenly turning defensive.  
  
~Oooh, I know where this is going.~ She thought as she watched him swear under his breath.  
  
"Dammit Selphie! You try to hard!"  
  
"To do what? I'm just being me. Does it bother you that I don't like to take everything seriously? That I try to see the good sides of things?"  
  
"Yeah, you know what? It does!" Zell walked up to her and got in her face. "The teasing! The annoying way you ignore me when I say my room is sacred and leave it alone! The way that you always try to make things simpler than they are!"  
  
"Is it worth going through life making everything complicated? Listen, I'm sorry, okay? Come on. It was all a game. You even started it." She backed up a little and stood tall.   
  
~Great, another tantrum. He does this almost everytime we talk.~  
  
"Listen! I'm tired of you and your %#&@ attitude and your %#&@ friends." Zell started to walk away again. "I'm tired of being the butt of everyone's jokes. You're worse than Seifer."  
  
~Now the guilt again. Why does he do this? Does he enjoy watching me try to beat him, then watch me grovel?~  
  
"Zell. I am honestly sorry."  
  
"Yo! I don't care okay? I never cared about you. I wish that on that lift you had fallen. You're always to happy and you never get mad at people. You're trying to hard to be good."  
  
"How can I be trying too hard when I'm just always naturally like this?" Selphie stepped back.  
  
~He's never gone this far before...~  
  
"Listen Zell. It was all a joke."  
  
"There you go again! Thats just so $%@#ing annoying!" Zell kept walking.  
  
"Listen Zell, I've known you so long. I'm sorry."  
  
"So? I've known a lot of people a long time."  
  
"Listen, I really didn't mean to hurt you."  
  
"Like I said in Dollet, I just don't $@%#ing care. Why don't you get that?"  
  
"Please don't make me feel guilty. I'm sorry. You know you're one of the people who I can always count on to talk to and not worry that you'll be overprotective of me or that you'll worry about me."  
  
"Listen Selphie, I'm a lousy friend okay? So just leave me alone and don't talk to me anymore."  
  
Zell walked away down the hall. Selphie watched him go, feeling a little sad.  
  
"I'm sorry Zell. Bye" She turned and looked the other way.  
  
======  
  
[the end]  
  
1. Sorry for portraying Zell as a bad guy, but if you look how Selphie and him interact in the game, he's the only character who could be a good antagonist to Selphie.  
  
2. The last part with the final lines about a lousy friend and the I'm sorry bye part was really how our conversation ended.   
  
Its sad when friends split, but as I wrote this, it was kinda like a therapy thing. It made me think of all the times when he was incredibly mean to me for no reason. (He's had a kind of hard life, so I would always cut him slack.) It made me see that I am better without having to deal with a friend who would hurt me and not care. o^-^o  
  



End file.
